My Girl
by Gina2
Summary: James gets dumped and Lily gets into a fight.


My Girl

My Girl

By Gina

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise, they are the almighty J K Rowling's.

A/N This is just a mindless piece of rubbish to try and get rid of my writers block. It is set in their fifth year and it has nothing to do with my series. Please review.

There she was, sitting at a table in the library, doing her potions essay. Her red hair was stuck up at the front, from the amount of times she had run her hands through it, I guessed. Her small nose was wrinkled in disgust at the book she was reading and her face was the same colour as her hair, from her lack of patience.

"Hey Lil!" I said standing behind her.

"James!" she replied jumping from shock, "Where's Janna?" she asked a smile creeping onto her pretty face. 

"Never mind her, do you need some help?" I asked trying to grin at her, avoiding the question, or so I thought.

"Since when have you said 'Never mind her' about a pretty girl?" Lily asked smiling up at me.

"Since she dumped me publicly, used me and only went out with me to prove that she could!" I replied ticking the things off on my fingers and trying not to sound bothered. It didn't work.

"Why the little bitch! Where does she get off? Who does she think she is?" she was screaming by now. The change in her temperament was so sudden it even scared me, and I had seen it happen hundreds of times before.

People around us were backing up a little and I wished I could join them.

"Lily, calm down! It's not important, I can…" there I was cut off.

"Oh yes it's important!" she grabbed a passing third year, "Go and get Janna Brighton now and bring her up here! No in fact don't bother I know where she'll be!" and with that she stormed out of the library. 

I followed her trying to persuade her not to do anything; everyone who had witnessed what had just happened followed me. Soon word went round that there was going to be a fight and the whole of the school was soon in the Great hall to see what would happen.

Lily walked over to the Ravenclaw table and grabbed Janna by the front of her robes. She dragged her away from the Ravenclaw table and pushed her towards the Slytherin table.

"That is where you belong, you conniving, deceitful, two faced little cow. Your mother was a hag and your father was, was, was Snape's uncle!" she ended triumphantly.

Janna launched herself at Lily and they started fighting with their fists. A chant had gone round the crowd saying, "Fight, fight!" I walked over to Lily and dragged her off Janna.

Janna spat out some blood from a split lip and snarled at Lily, "You little whore, at least I'm not a stupid little mudblood. I got James when I didn't even want him and you think you've got a chance with him. You haven't got a chance in hell because you are ugly!"

At this Lily turned away from her and walked out of the hall. I grabbed Janna's wrist and told her to take it back. Obviously she wouldn't, so I pushed her into Snape and Malfoy and left the hall to go and find my best friend.

I knew where she would be, she always went there when she was upset. I walked down to the lake and sure enough there she was sitting by the lake with her hand swirling the water.

"Hey Lil!" I said sitting beside her. She turned away from me and all I could see was her long red hair. "Lily, look at me." I said turning her around, but I still couldn't see her face, "You didn't believe her did you?" I asked amazed.

"It's the truth!" she mumbled into her hands.

*Oh my god, she can't be crying, Lily doesn't cry! * I thought frantically.

But sure enough when I pulled her hands away from her face and forced her to look at me, she had tears streaming down her face. I wiped them away and hugged her. When she had stopped crying I pushed her away, looked her in the eye and said,

"Lily! You are beautiful and I love you!" 

She backed up in surprise and looked at me. I hadn't meant to say that, but I knew it was true and so did Lily because she came back into my arms and smiled up at me and said,

"I love you, too!" and she kissed me.

I had never felt like that when I had been kissed before. I slid my hands around her waist and hers were around my neck. We fit together perfectly and I promised myself that I would never let anything or anyone take her away from me now that I had found her.


End file.
